


A Final, Frustrated Resort

by NamelesslyNightlock



Series: Going Down Swinging [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Tony Stark, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Loki (Marvel), Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: It isn’t unusual for Loki to visit Anthony’s forge. But this time, something seems different.





	A Final, Frustrated Resort

**Author's Note:**

> You know how normally I struggle with my <2k goal? You do not know how proud I am of the word count on this one ~~and take note, because I know for a fact it won’t happen again for a _very_ long time, if it ever does~~  
>   
>  **Prompt** — _“Are you okay?”_

It wasn’t unusual for Loki to visit Anthony’s forge. They had been friends for centuries after all, and were closer than most realised. They spent as much time together as their respective positions allowed, and Anthony was more comfortable with the prince than he could ever be with anyone else.

He couldn’t say how long it was that he’d loved Loki, silently and secretly but deep enough that he was well accustomed to the ache. He wasn’t foolish enough to imagine that Loki might return his feelings– why would he, when Anthony was but a lowly weapon smith? They were the closest of friends, and they were destined to remain so forever. Loki’s eye was sure to be caught soon enough by a pretty lady or princess, and Anthony knew better than to wound his own heart by daring to hope otherwise. Yet he still adored the prince in every way that it was possible to do so, and he could not keep his smile from his face whenever Loki decided to visit– or indeed, whenever they spent time together at all.

But, usually, Loki would enter the forge through the _door–_ admittedly not quite like Anthony’s other customers since he held himself in a manner that easily betrayed his lineage, but it was, at least, a method of entry that was within the realm of normalcy. That morning, however, Loki appeared in the middle of the forge with wide eyes and clenched fists, his expression both determined and yet wracked with nerves.

“Loki?” Anthony asked, placing down the tool in his hands and stepping around the workbench without hesitation. He reached for his friend and brushed gentle, cautious fingers over the back of Loki’s hand.

The touch caused Loki’s eyes to flash to his, and Anthony frowned in concern.

“Are you okay?”

Fire burned in Loki’s gaze then, his expression setting into something fierce as he raised his hands and gently cupped Anthony’s face between them, the tenderness of the touch at odds with the blaze in his eyes.

And then Loki’s lips were on Anthony’s, and– _oh_. His eyes fell closed and his hands gripped Loki closer before he even realised what he was doing, fingers twisting in Loki’s tunic, threading through Loki’s hair. Loki’s lips were soft but passionate against his own, and he kissed with a fervour that spoke of desperate need. Anthony gasped and leaned closer, wanting more– but it was over far too quickly.

Loki seemed to think so too even though he had been the one to part them, for his eyes remained closed, as if he were trying to linger in the moment just a little bit longer. But the moment didn’t last, and when Anthony’s gaze met green again, Loki’s expression was _wounded_.

“Anthony,” Loki whispered brokenly. “Please, tell me. Yes or no?”

Anthony blinked, his heart beating rapidly, his mind more than a little hazy and struggling to make sense of what had just happened.

“Uh, what?”

Loki actually groaned then, his head lowering slightly as if he were in pain. “I cannot bear this any longer,” he muttered. “I have been trying to court you for years, but you do not even _notice_. And even now, when I decided that the only way to gain your attention is to be entirely _forceful_ , you still do not see!”

Anthony’s eyes widened. No, surely Loki wasn’t… he _couldn’t—_

“But… Loki… I’ve been flirting with you for _decades_ ,” he said, beginning to feel more than a little flustered himself. “I’m hardly the one who hasn’t noticed anything—”

“But you flirt with _everyone_ ,” Loki replied, his voice strained. “You always have—”

“I never mean it with them,” Anthony snapped. Then, as Loki’s lips parted in shock and Anthony _realised_ what he had just said, he reached up to run his fingers over Loki’s cheek. “I never meant it with any of them,” he echoed, softer this time. “I only ever meant it with you.”

“You’re…” Loki trailed off almost breathlessly, as if he were afraid to give voice to his question.

“I’m saying yes, Loki,” Anthony confirmed, tilting his head a little so that he could brush his lips over the corner of Loki’s mouth. “Yes, I will court you.”

It was easy from there to lean in for a proper kiss, and this time it was sweet and slow. The only desperation present was the result of waiting far too long, of wanting to be together more than anything else in the world. They held each other close and did not rush toward something that they knew now was within their reach, and the moment lingered because there was no reason to end it. This time, the moment could last as long as they wanted, because they would have all the time in the Nine.

They were the closest of friends, and they would always remain so. But that did not mean that they were not destined to be so much more than that as well– because they adored _each other_ in every way that it was possible to do so, and in that moment, nothing could keep the smiles from their faces.


End file.
